Smash games
by Pyro45
Summary: In the Smash universe, where characters from Nintendo live and make their lives, one young red haired boy dreams of being in the Smash games right next to his hero, Link


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_A/N: RAWR!!!, I'm so angry!!!!!! I mean, come on!!! February 10__th__? Grr!! I though December 3__rd__ would be an unbearable wait, they just had to throw an extra two months in for it!!! _

_Anyways, here's my new fiction, inspired by Super Smash Bros. Meele. This one will be covering the childhood of Roy as if he lived in the smash world. _

_Who here knows anything about Marvel universes? Where, in each universe, something small is changed. Something like... if Peter Parker wasn't bit by a spider, but a cockroach in stead, or if everyone were zombies? That's the idea I'm going on. In this universe, all the characters live in the Smash universe. I also drew up some inspiration from the book Pendragon: The Quillian Games. Awesome book, awesome series. Anyways, here's the first chapter in Roy's hard life. _

_And like always, sorry for spelling and grammatical errors. I'm horrible for that. "_

_If you really want to know what a harsh life is, read Angela's Ashes written by Frank McCourt. Awesome book, true story. _

_Games appearing in this chapter: Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, Mario, Tales of Symphonia, _

Chapter 1: Dirty Streets

The small dirty boy, in ripped gray shorts, and a frayed blue t-shirt looked up at the gigantic screen overlooking the streets below. His big blue eyes reflected the screen like mirrors. His jaw hung loose and his hands dangles uselessly. Several people around him were sitting on benches or small folding chairs they brought with them from their homes. The difference between these people and the little boy, was that the little boy had no home.

On the screen, a short plump man leaned against a stone wall, his arms crossed. As a small platform appeared several meters away from him, he held up his hands and shouted.

"It's a time!"

The young man fell from the platform, and pulled out two swords. A loud booming voice rang out.

"Newcomer, Lloyd Irving! Will he be able to defeat his opponent and join the ranks of the Smash Bros?"

Lloyd dashed at the small man, and instantly, everyone around the small boy began cheering for the small man.

"Go Mario! Go!"

"Come on Mario, destroy the noob!"

"I can't believe that they put the defending champion against a simple newbie like this!"

The little boy didn't pay any attention to any of them He just watched the screen with an addiction like ferocity. Someone bumped into him slightly, but he didn't pay attention, for he had nothing of value for anyone to pick pocket.

Mario lept backwards over Lloyd, surprising Lloyd. The boy saw Mario put his hands together, and he knew what was happening. A small fireball appeared in Mario's hands as Lloyd turned around. Mario threw his palm towards Lloyd, with a small burst of flames, Lloyd was blasted to the edge of the arena, and out of bounds. Four big letters appeared on the screen: GAME!

Everyone walked away, slightly disappointed at the short fight. The boy stared at the screen for a few minutes after the screen had gone black. A tall man behind him ruffled his hair. He whipped around, surprised at the touch of a human. Two men stood before him. One wore blue denim jeans, and a loose green shirt, while the other wore all blue. The boy tried to speak, but couldn't find any words.

"Like the Smash Games much?" the man in green said. He was handsome, with wavy blond hair, and striking blue eyes. The boy nodded slowly. Nobody ever talked to him, he was a nobody, and noone knew he existed. The man behind him, in a loose blue coat, and cloth pants tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come on Link, we gotta get you back to the mansion."

The boy's mouth fell open. Surely it couldn't be the one and only Link. The Hero of time, arguably the greatest Smash fighter of all time. Link sighed, and just before he turned around, he handed a small knife to the little boy.

"This helped me when I was a small boy. Never give up. Ever."

_doo de de doo! Little Boy got Korki's Sword!_

The little boy ran home as fast as he could. Well, to what he called home. Three cardboard boxes with spare bits of metal for a roof was his home. As he slid into his house, he looked at the dagger. It was beautiful, easily the most precious thing he had ever held in his hands. It had a gold handle with red and green rubies on the counter weight, and a short steel blade. He clutched the dagger to his chest, and hugged it. It had been the best day of his life, the Hero Link touched him, and gave him a present. Even though it began raining outside, he could not be happier.

"Whatcha got there Roy?"

Roy jumped, and threw the dagger behind him as fast as he could. Scipo stood outside his door, staring down at him. Scipo was twice Roy's height, twice his weight, and a very experienced fighter. Like Roy, Scipo lived in the gutters as well, and as soon as anyone got anything that he wanted, he took it ruthlessly.

"Ah, nothing"

Roy said, as he tried to hide the dagger under a sheet of cardboard.

Scipo grabbed Roy by the front of his tattered shirt, and pulled him outside. He held him up by the collar of his shirt, Roy's feet dangling off the ground.

"I said, whatcha got there urchin?"

Scipo tossed Roy aside, and began to rummage though his house. Roy landed hard on his left arm, and in the mud. Roy jumped to his feet. He couldn't let his most precious gift slip though his fingers within minutes of getting it! He ran at Scipo, his mind clouded with rage. His fists collided with Scipo's soft side. Scipo let out a small cry of pain, the turned around, and punched Roy in the face. The rain began to fall harder as Roy fell again. He stood up, slower, dizzy from the blow. Tears streamed down his face as he ran at Scipo who had resumed his search. He lept, and grabbed Scipo by the neck. Scipo stood up quickly, ripping two of Roy's boxes. Several boys who lived nearby had heard the commotion, and came out to watch. Scipo twirled around, yelling in rage, clawing at Roy's tightly held fingers. Scipo stopped suddenly, and slammed his back against the brick wall upon which Roy's house had been built. Roy let out a small gasp, then fell to the ground. Scipo turned on Roy, as he lay in the mud, clutching his stomach, gasping for air. Scipo breathed hard, picked up his foot, and stomped on Roy's shoulder. Roy screamed, and clutched his shoulder. Scipo raised his foot, and kicked Roy in the stomach. Blood flew out of Roy's mouth as Scipo bent slightly, looking down at the poor boy, laying in the rain.

"Never attack me again."

Scipo mustered as much hate, loathing, and threat into his four words as possible. He walked over to the reminants of Roy's house, and quickly found the Korki's sword, and walked back over to Roy, and placed the cold blade on his left arm. Roy sputtered, and coughed, still unable to breath. Scipo drew the blade away from Roy's arm quickly, and the deep red blood quickly welled up to the surface of the cut, and ran down the side of his body. Scipo put the knife in the waistband of his pants and stood tall over his opponent, then walked away.

_A/N_

_a short excerpt from Angela's Ashes:_

'_People everywhere gripe and brag about their miserable childhoods. But what's worse is an miserable Irish childhood, and what's worse yet is the miserable Irish Catholic childhood. _

_A happy childhood is hardly worth your while.'_

_a happy fanfiction is hardly worth your while. But everything will surely get better soon. _

_Anyways, this is the beginning of my new fanfiction. I'm scrapping all my old projects save '_Makalov's Despair' _because I looked back on them, and cringed. Most of them have good bones, and good potential, but the grammar and language I used in them is just atrocious. So I'm going to pull them from the site, and re-write them. Eventually. _

_Look forwards to more!!_

_And so we go_

_(Woot, 3 pages of writing in one hour!)_


End file.
